


You'd make a fine whore

by AspenBear



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blow Job, Brotherly Love, Incest, King - Freeform, M/M, Name Calling, Sibling Incest, Worship, bj, sorta non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenBear/pseuds/AspenBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meimei knows exactly how to de-stress his angry brother.<br/>[this is like over a year old and was written as a ficlet for my friend. Im not even sorry. Im a filthy brother shipper]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd make a fine whore

Although the day seemed to drag on in a never ending loop of 'sign this, copy that', Kouen was finally allowed to retire back to the comfort of his own room, his next eldest brother in tow. The prince knew the next few days would be hell on earth. Having to deal with the glares and arguments placed out by the King of Sindria during his visit, and the ever calm manner the Trusted Adviser calmed them both down with. He would never know WHY his mother wanted to agree to this...

The man pushed open his door, allowing the second prince in before slamming it closed again, obviously more than done with the day, moving himself to sit at the edge of his bed, running a hand through his red bangs.  
"Three more days of this nonsense..." He mumbled behind those hands, rubbing at each temple to quell the raging migraine that tempted to arise.  
Bless the fact that Mei had asked to stay in his room again, for the younger of the two simply laid his fan down, moving to place his hands where Kouens had been, carefully massaging the pain away.

"It will be worth it in the end." Mei whispered, attempting to calm his sibling before things could get out of hand. The trade agreements were going, more or  
less, as smoothly as they could, considering who they were dealing with, and when all was said and done, not only would the Kou Empire be that much closer to claiming Sindria, but they would also be gaining more income.

"Just try not to kill King Sinbad, and everything will be alright." He leaned forward, trailing his hands down to Kouens shoulders,pushing his brother back a bit, causing the older to look up in question.  
"As if the idea ever crossed my mind~" En replied smartly, leaning back against his own elbows, propping himself on the bed.

Koumei took the opportunity to slowly untie the silk that kept his brothers robes closed, bowing his head to hide the light blush that dusted his pale cheeks. It  
wasn't often he saw his brother so riled up, and even rarer still that he was the one to calm that anger. 

The second prince slid to his knees at the edge of the bed, pushing the elder brothers clothes aside to kiss gently at Ens thighs, making his way carefully up  
those powerful legs before smiling a bit, almost exciting himself in the process.

"Hóngmíng... this is rather sudden of you.." Kouens voice was a warning, still laced with rage as he looked down at the man, yet he made no move to stop him, instead opting to spread his legs a bit more, giving his brother room to move.

"Forgive me, my King." Was the soft reply, almost too quiet to hear, as Koumei slid his hands up to his brothers groin, wrapping frail fingers around the mans  
stiffening member, only smiling a bit wider at feeling the pulse under his palms at the affectionate term he gave his brother.

It didn't take long to teasingly bring the first prince to a full erection, using both hands and making sure to drag the pads of his thumbs along the bottom with each tug, looking up past long messy bangs to catch his brothers eyes staring down at him. He was entranced by that gaze, as if En was daring him to continue.

He took that dare, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the tip of his eldest brothers erection, tearing his eyes away from the man to keep his heart for skipping every other beat.

Mei leaned in further, taking Kouen past his lips and flattening his tongue over the head, running both hands down the length as he continued, sighing through his nose. 

"Mei..." Kouen whispered deeply, raising a hand to place at the base of the second princes skull, smiling almost manically as his brother looked back up, humming in question before his eyes shot open, the eldest shoving the mans mouth fully onto him.

En fisted his hand in long red hair, holding the second prince there as he threw his own head back, groaning at the feeling. It wasn't wise to play with the king to be in such a mood, and Mei had made that mistake.

Though the second brother wouldn't complain, boney hands finding their way to the sheets on either side of his brother, fingers groping at the smooth silk and moaning loudly, waiting to be let go. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, his throat tightening before he was finally released, only long enough to catch a quick breath before Kouen ruthlessly pushed back into his mouth, keeping a tight hand tangled in Koumeis hair as he tortured his brother.

Although he wasnt usually a loud person in bed, Kouen held no inhibitions as he fucked the second princes mouth, far past the desire to keep quiet, uttering low curses in their own tongue, as well as any other language that past his mind, and his brother would have it no other way. Mei allowed himself to be used, hallowing his cheeks and moaning openly, ignoring the fact that his jaw began to sting at its joint.

It took an impressively short time for the prince to reach his climax, giving no warning as he came into the back of Koumeis throat, grinding his teeth hard.

As he caught his breath, he pulled his brother up and closer to him, watching Mei scramble to cling to any part of the elder prince he could, jaw slack and panting, dark pink eyes half lidded.

Kouen leaned forward, hand still fisted in long hair that matched his own, that angered smile still on his face.

"Koumei, You'd make a fine whore."


End file.
